kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Tutorial: How to Register
Registration Future admirals must create an account on DMM. An English DMM account is fine, as players only need a VPN/ Proxy to connect to the game as well as to enter the lottery. Check out the Proxy Connection guide for more info on how to do this. Please read the FAQ section down below before asking any questions. In recent tries of acquiring an account from DMM, it says that there is a problem everytime someone tries to verify their e-mail. To solve this, first click the e-mail link to verify your account, then when the page has opened saying there is an error, copy the url of the error page and paste it to a new tab and then hit enter. It should say that the verification is complete. It seems the site has a bug. Lottery Currently, the entry of new admirals is limited by lottery. The time of the entrance lottery is announced on the official Twitter account and takes place almost daily. * For tips on how to win the lottery, see this 2015 guide. * Lottery information English translations can be found on Himeuta Channel. * If you're unable to participate in lotteries, help can also be requested here.' For video tutorials on the registration process, see: * Part 1: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XNqEg1E2_zk * Part 2: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sdECz6eTxFA Finding Lottery Info Lottery Tweet You need to for a message on KanColle STAFF Twitter that's similar to this: * The first line is usually a greeting and intro statement. * The usual second line: '開放日時''' is the date and time ** 【3/14(土曜日) 17:00】 means March 14 (Saturday) 17:00 (JST) * The usual third line: 開放方式 is the method of entry ** 【抽選】 means Lottery ** 【無抽選着任モード】 means there's no lottery! (rare) * The usual fourth line: 開放規模 is the number of players that can enter today ** 【約10,000名】 means around 10,000 slots for new players Other Announcements If the lottery time for the specific day is not yet available, you will need to look for something similar to this: * 朝 = morning * 昼 = afternoon * 夕方 = evening * 夜 = night * 調整中 = Time adjustment in progress Entering the Lottery Navigate to the game website at the specified time to enter the lottery. Here are tips from the staffs to ensure you have a successful lottery: *Before connecting to the site, clear your browser cache. *Set your PC timezone to JST (UTC+09:00, 5 minutes time deviation is ok). *Set your browser cache to at least 1024MB (not mandatory, but recommended). **Windows Chrome: create another shortcut to Chrome (go to the program folder) and append its "Target" path (right click > Properties) with this at the end: ** Mac Chrome: create a .command file with the following command (Replace /Applications/Google\ Chrome.app/Contents/MacOS/Google\ Chrome with your app location): * Remember to close your Chrome (Mac Users must make sure it has Quit) before restarting if you are changing your disk cache size. * To verify the current disk cache size of your Chrome, go to this address: **chrome://net-internals/#httpCache **Look for Max size. It should now be 1073741824. *Once you reach the cat waiting screen (refer to the first image of the slideshow below), refresh the page every 5~10 minutes. **5分 (5 minutes); 10分 (10 minutes). **In the recent tweets from the staff, you can also refresh at 3~5 minute intervals. So please check the advised interval on their official twitter. Lottery1.jpg|You made it into the lottery! Keep refreshing every 3~5 or 5~10 minutes. Tutorial-servernotfull.jpg|You have won a place, click on a server which has a green/blue bar. Tutorial-fullserver.jpg|Servers are full, you missed the lottery. Please try again tomorrow. Lottery2.jpg|You did not make it into the lottery. Please try again tomorrow. Error1.jpg|A network error has occurred. maintainance.jpg|Game/site is on maintenance. KanColle Error.jpg|An error has occurred. FAQ Are there people who are willing to help newbies who is unable to enter the lottery? *Check Kancolle forum for lottery help, there are people out there who will help others to make a account for those who did not manage to get into the lottery. Help! I'm getting a B-001 error when attempting to register! *Use a different VPN *Clear your cache *This can also be fixed by visiting the English website without VPN, logging in there and then turning on your VPN to visit the Japanese website. This page is not available in your area. *Connect to VPN first before opening KanColle. *Refresh the page. (It's just a false error from DMM) I got (or stuck) into the lottery process, although the lottery hasn't started/has ended already. *''Set your timezone to Japan/JST.'' When I connected to the game all the servers were full, what do I do? *You missed the lottery process. Follow the lottery process to get into the game, and if you fail, try again in another lottery. NOTE: '''If you receive the screen with the servers list and they appear full you may still have gotten a place click on all the servers to make sure. (You must have had entered the lottery obviously) Only servers showing "満" are actually full. '''What time does the Lottery start? *Check the twitter for the exact time by looking through the lottery info . Why is it so hard to get in? I have been trying for a few days! *You are competing with thousands of other users for spots, keep trying and don't give up hope. *Don't be impatient and refresh more often than recommended on the screen, as it will lower your chances. Do I have to do this every time I want to play? *No, you'll have to win the lottery only once. Official Twitter Twitter Category:Kantai Collection Category:Tutorial Category:Help